Just a Dream
by LooneyWriter
Summary: Bunnymund still is haunted by his past whenever he sees the happy home lives of the children of the world. Though when one dream reveals that his little sister, Meadow is still alive and held captive by Pitch and his Fearlings. Bunny will stop at nothing to return his baby sister back to him. Will he succeed? Will he fall into the very trap Pitch had planned for him for 12 years?
1. Prologue: Communicating

**Just a Dream:**

**Prologue: Communicating:**

She hated the darkness, and she was ashamed to say she was used to it. She's been held prisoner by Pitch and his Fearlings long enough to get used to it. She stood up from her knees and looked around. Darkness, nothing but darkness decorated the walls. The only thing she had of any sort of light source was a dim lantern outside her prison chamber where a Fearling stood, guarding her door.

"I gotta remember that spell," She reminded herself. "It's the only way I can contact Bunnymund. He needs to know he's not the last.."

She tried and tried to remember the spell. Pitch was practicing some extra spells to use to coax the children's dreams into nightmares. The one she tried to remember dealt with communicating one through dreams. When she heard such a spell, her heart finally, leapt with hope and joy. This was her chance to communicate with Bunny.

"I remember!" She exclaimed happily to herself, making sure not to attract any Fearlings outside. If they heard or saw any signs of joy and happiness, they are sure to come in and put a stop to it.

She softly mumbled the words, and soon she began to feel weightless...

Bunnymund was tossing and turning in his sleep. Why must his mind torture him like this? Conjuring up a beautiful, young, and _lively_ Pooka girl. She was at least a teenage Pooka. Her fur was a light blue, much like his mothers, and she had blue-hazel eyes. Bunny felt as if he knew who this girl was, but...it's been awhile since he last brought up the memory of loosing his people. For that, it was surely a memory he didn't want to bring up again.

"Bunnymund?" The girl questioned as a smile crossed her features. She was on the verge of crying.

"Y-yes, and who might you be?" Bunny asked.

"M-My name's Meadow...I'm your sister.." She smiled.


	2. Chapter 1: Haunting Memories

**Chapter 1: Haunting Memories:**

Bunnymund sighed with satisfaction. Another successful Easter. He wasn't seen and he left the children with smiles tattooed on their faces. Seeing the kids smile always made him smile, and it built his confidence.

He put his sack to the side of the tree trunk and just relaxed as the peacefulness of his warren overcame him. He started thinking of the children. Bunny had to get over reminiscing about his youth whenever he saw the children. Observing them; running, laughing, playing, interacting with one another. Reminding him of the days when he was that awkward Pooka in the corner, always with a piece of wood and a knife in hand. He glanced at his boomerangs, he can still recall them being nothing but pieces of wood. Now they're his main fighting weapon, that and exploding eggs.

Then of course puberty hit in. He was able to befriend some friends; Marco, Roarke, and Roger. At that age, he also met the girl who would soon be his whole wide world. Esmerelda. Her light brown fur reminded him of chocolate batter that would be used for crafting chocolates for the children. She had dark blue eyes. Leading his teenage heart to be instantly smitten. How he got Esmerelda's attention was by convincing her to hang out with him and his friends.

For, Esmerelda was friends with so little Pookas, she only hung out with a few girls. Bunnymund couldn't blame her. None of them were like her, and that's one of the main things that lead him to love her. She was different, unique, someone and something new.

The day lead to a muddy Esmerelda and a just as muddy Bunnymund. The two Pooka teens and the other three got themselves into a mud fight after Esmerelda fell into one of the mud pits in the village. Esmerelda's parents weren't too pleased with seeing their only daughter all muddy and dirty. Although it wasn't just that though. Bunny could still see their disgusted faces that formed upon their face as they saw a muddy Bunny return a just muddy Esmerelda home.

Bunny couldn't fully blame them for that, and for them being a little suspicious and concern for their muddy daughter, but why hate him to the fullest? Esmerelda's parents thought of him as a delinquent and a terrible influence for their "all-around perfect" daughter. He could see in Esmerelda's eyes she hated that title her parents bestowed upon her the moment she was born. She didn't want to be perfect. She wanted to be herself like the other Pookas. Sadly though, that wasn't to be. The only Pooka she could ever be herself around and still be loved for being herself was Bunny. Which lead her to love him as well.

Now though, sitting here looking back on it. The least Bunny could do was just shake his head. At the very thought of his misunderstood and controlled lover. It was a shame, but there was nothing he could do, and there still is...now it's no longer an issue. Right now in the present, Bunny would rather have that issue than be here all alone with nothing, but sadly that couldn't happen. He was probably better off, there wasn't any solution he had in mind back then...or so he tells himself.

Another thing that surges memories of his youth while observing the Easter Egg hunting children. Where the big brother and little sister scenes. His heart tensed when he saw a big brother assist his baby sister for her first Easter Egg Hunt. Even if it meant giving his eggs to hers so she can go home with the most. Scenes such as those had the power to milk Bunnymund's sometimes heart of stone. Which has long took it's form after his loss.

If anything, it sure wasn't any scene you could see on any Christmas morning!

Bunny was a big brother too, and to a little sister as well. Her name was Meadow. He was probably nineteen (human years) or so when she was born. Meadow she was born with their mother's fur. A soft baby blue color. She had a beautiful combination of their mother's blue eyes, and their father's hazel eyes. Meadow was the most beautiful Pooka he's ever seen. Seconded by their mother, and yet (considering she was a sister) topped Esmerelda.

Meadow was a little rascal of a Pooka. Although she could easily occupy herself, she found curiosity to everything. Meadow mainly was curious about her older brother. Even though their mother told Meadow about him and who he was. Personality and character wise. Meadow still felt like it wasn't enough. Her brother in her eyes was the most interesting and definitely most handsome out of any Pooka male (well seconded by their father).

Bunnymund was a little blind towards his little sister's determined interests in him. With his head focused on nothing but Esmerelda and the dilemma both lovers were in. Clouding his mind as he tried to come up with a way to prove her parents' assumptions of him wrong.

Young Meadow didn't understand, all she did know was that she hated to see her brother so frustrated and hopeless. She looked up to him for hope, much like the children of the world will look up to him as The Guardian of Hope.

Meadow was only about twelve when the war begun, and Bunny lost everything and everyone...

Looking back on it now, Bunny felt terrible at heart for ignoring his precious baby sister. She didn't know, she didn't mean to intrude when he'd be out and pacing thinking of conclusions, and she'd ask her innocent questions out of pure care and love for him. Again, something he regrets but can never be able to fix. The least he can do is forgive out loud, praying his loved ones could hear and understand him.

"Meadow...where ever you are..I hope you can hear me when I say...I'm so dreadfully sorry for ignoring you. I was so distracted with me and Esmerelda's relationship and her parents' hating me and trying to work everything out..I-I was just so distracted and frustrated.." Bunny said a loud. As he's done so many times before and for many different reasons some the same as this one.

"Every time I see the children on Easter morning, the big brothers and their baby sisters..I feel terrible each and every day I couldn't be a true big brother to you, like they are to their sisters...Please know that I loved you...and I still do..it's Pookas like you that keep me going," Bunny continued. "After all, it's the least I can do for my people...is to keep the legacy going...and fight the very monster that took all your innocent lives...and make sure the children of the world don't experience the same fate..."


	3. Chapter 2: Not the Last One

**Chapter 2: Not the Last**

"Oh, dearest brother," Meadow bellowed. "All is forgiven, you shouldn't let the past bury you alive. Not all hope is lost.."

Pookas, especially siblings, have a special sense in knowing when one is feeling such negative emotions. Such as; dread, hopelessness, depression, frustration, anger and so on. Sometimes even a huge combination of it all. Which is how Meadow knew about Bunny's frustration when they were younger and yet she would only be a year from an infant.

Meadow felt her brother's despair. She couldn't blame him, being the last of your kind not only gathers questions, as to why out of all it was you who remained. It caused depression and sadness to overcome. Meadow just couldn't bare the thought of her dear older brother to feel such agony. She needed to escape this prison Pitch had forever long ago when she was only twelve; placed her in. For her to rot, she's long questioned why Pitch saved her, and didn't let her die with the rest.

He would tell her it was because she was to be used as bait for Bunny, as a way to lead the Guardians to splitting up when Bunny chooses to go at it alone to rescue her. Every time he mentioned his plan. He grinned, tricking one Guardian was a way to trick them all, after all they were a team..a very strong one at that. One loose screw could demolish the entire machine.

Back when she was twelve she felt a strange concoction of happiness and hope that her brother remained from the war, and then sadness and confusion..She didn't want Bunny to fall for Pitch's plan, but..she was only twelve at the time. With burning tears running down her eyes, feeling hopeless and weak...

"Not anymore," that was her past. She was much older and wiser. Meadow would find a way to communicate with her brother, and have him and the other Guardians rescue her. If she didn't find a way first. She's been in her cell for so long, that it was the only location she's ever truly observed. She knew every crack in the stones. She knew how many stones it took to make up her cell. How the wood on her prison door was slowly rotting and chipping off. She will find her way out.

Meadow has heard her brother's apologies for as long as she can remember. From the aftermath of the war to this very day, just now. She's heard him apologize, beg for forgiveness, feeling desperate for a sign of salvation from his haunting memories, that kill him deep inside every day.

"You fools!"

Meadow gasped as Pitch's angered voice echoed through the halls of prison cells. She's the last i living /i prisoner Pitch had.

"This is the wrong spell! This spell helps communicate one through dreams..doesn't torture them, doesn't haunt them, nor flood them with fear!"

Meadow's ears perked up..did he just say a spell that communicated one through dreams? It was night time, so to her guess Bunny would be asleep, unless him and the other Guardians were on the out for Pitch, which would seem more reasonable. If only by some chance Pitch could just slip out the spell in order for her to learn it and use.

_ Pitch is no fool, he may be crazy, but by all means he's not a fool.._ Meadow thought to herself feeling hopeless again.

_If only the Fearlings could speak..they're foolish enough to repeat it._

"How could you have misread it?" Pitch hollered. "Just by these words you can tell it's not the right one!"

Meadow tried not to give up hope too fast, Pitch was still yelling, perhaps he may slip up. Thinking she's asleep and not eavesdropping on his conversation.

Then she heard the words. Pitch said them with annoyance that his Fearlings would make such a foolish mistake in choosing the wrong book of spells, and the wrong spell for the most part, but Meadow was more than overjoyed.

She kept repeating the words in her head, smiling every time they passed her lips as she would silently whisper them. For the first time in a long while, every time she repeated the words, a smile grew on her face. Meadow was going to finally reunite with her big brother. In all honesty, if she had to choose one family member to keep, it'd be Bunnymund. For her, it'd be hard just to choose one parent, without wanting to miss the other, so might as well miss both, but at least have a sibling to look out for you.

Soon Pitch and his Fearlings left. Meadow saw this as her chance. Smiling and jumping up to her feet. She repeated the words. Trying to say them with as much passion, effort, and meaningfulness than any other word she's ever said. Meadow sighed as she began to feel weightless and even floating up in the air.

"It's working.." She smiled.

* * *

Bunnymund was asleep, it had been a long day, and taking a trip down memory lane surely didn't ease off any stress what so ever. He tried to sleep and just forget the whole moment and move on once again, but soon he felt annoyed. Why did his mind have to torture him so? With this beautiful, young, and _lively_ Pooka girl that looked a lot like his sister, Meadow, just an older version.

The Meadow look-alike smiled up at him, almost crying. "Bunnymund? Is that really you?"

"Yes, and who might you be, lass?" Bunny asked, even though she looked like Meadow he couldn't immediately jump into conclusions.

The look alike giggled. "I haven't heard you call me, lass, in years. It's me, Bunny, your little sister, Meadow.


End file.
